


A Christmas Carol with a Whovian Twist

by Hgwellsisawoman87



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, F/F, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgwellsisawoman87/pseuds/Hgwellsisawoman87
Summary: Can The Doctor find it within herself to learn from visiting spirits to follow her heart this Christmas.(the doctors a bit grumpy at first but she kind of has to be because it's a Christmas Carol 😁 )Slight angst but overall Christmas fluff - total Thasmin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor fic and first on here. Please forgive any errors. Thank you 😁

It was Christmas Eve and the Doctor hadn’t even put up one bit of Christmas tinsel. Not a bauble, not a colourful light and most definitely not a tree. Usually so jolly The Doctor found Christmas the opposite of joyful. It was lonely. It was the time when her companions would go home back to their families and she would be left behind. Sure she had The Tardis but even she couldn’t cheer The Doctor out of her melancholy reverie. Usually The Doctor would fly off to another time, ignore her companions Christmas and go party on a hot beach with any familiar or not so familiar face she could find. This year however was different. 

The Doctor had said goodbye to Graham and Ryan, they had left her a packet of Christmas biscuits and strange cinnamon flavoured Christmas tea which warmed her heart when she thought of their grinning faces when they surprised her with a brand new purple teapot also. ‘Thanks Guys… Fam Guys … you’re the best.’ The Doctor had cheerily hugged them and sent them on their way happy that they had grown closer together and safe in the knowledge that Ryan now looked to Graham as family. The Doctor didn’t do gifts herself. Never did. No point … not in her time line anyway. By the time she would be back from her travels she could have been away a whole month in an alternative universe by the time it was her friend's Boxing Day.

What was it Dicken’s said The Doctor thought to herself, ‘Humbug!’

The Doctor leant on the console and felt her hearts skip a couple of beats remembering Yaz’s departure. 

‘Merry Christmas Doctor’. Yaz had swung on the balls of her feet in the exit of the Tardis as she handed over a delicately wrapped gift to The Doctor. 

‘Oh Yaz. You really shouldn’t have. I don’t do presents.’ It was this moment... this very line that The Doctor uttered that was about to change her Christmas Eve into a day The Doctor would never forget. Knowing full well she had broken her own traditions and had carefully and intricately wrapped a treasured gift for Yasmin Khan the evening before The Doctor tapped her pocket and found she could not hand it over. What was the point she had thought. Yaz wouldn’t last forever. Although The Doctor’s heart beat faster than ever she could not allow herself to be lulled into the Christmas spirit. She couldn’t open her heart to more potential disappointment. She had been through enough in her long life and could not open herself up to more heartache. Humbug she thought to herself. It’s all a load of Humbug. 

Yaz had not looked at all disappointed. That was what the Doctor remembered the most. Yaz’s unwavering kindness to give and not accept anything in return. 

‘It’s quite alright Doctor. It’s nothing big. I just wanted to give you something. It’s tradition.’ Yaz had wringed her hands together before uttering … ‘anyway… I guess I best be going.’

‘Yes of course.’ The Doctor took a step toward the young woman. She wanted to hug her but was worried it would not be appropriate. With Graham and Ryan she could give them a pat on the back and send them on their way but with Yaz iöjt was different. Saying goodbye to Yaz brought a lump to her throat and stutter to her brain.

‘Have a lovely Christmas Yaz.’ The Doctor pulled open the Tardis doors for the young brunette to leave. 

'What will you do Doctor?' Yaz moved to face the pretty blonde before stepping out into the cold night air. 

'You know. This and that. Tinker here... Tinker there. Might stop off at a planet or two along the way.' The Doctor crinkled her nose unsure of what in reality she actually was going to do. 

Yaz leaned a little closer to The Doctor to shield herself from the chilly breeze pouring in from Sheffield's outdoors. 

'You could have have Christmas dinner at ours? ' Yaz looked to her feet unsure if her advances were wanted. 'My Mum would be pleased to see you I'm sure.'

'I ugh. ' The Doctor bowed her head and mop of blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. 'I don't much like sprouts actually. I'll give it a miss ... but thanks for thinking of me.' The Doctor did not want to be rude but she saw no point in making a display for the festive period. It was no different from any day really. 

'Well... Christmas tea then?' Yaz countered. 'My Mum bakes her own Christmas biscuits ... including gingerbread.' 

Although tempted the Doctor knew looking into Yaz's hopeful eyes she could not say yes. She could not offer Yaz a normal life... She could visit but she was not a sustainable option for Yazmin Kahn. She should not lead her companion along. 

'Thanks again Yaz but I'm just simply not a fan of Christmas. I'd only bring the mood down. You will have more fun without me.' The Doctor could feel the lump back in her throat again as she spotted Yaz's eyes slightly glaze over. It was for the best wasn't it? 

'Well I don't agree with you there Doctor but clearly you have got somewhere else to be. I'll hassle you no longer.' Yaz stepped outside and immediately The Doctor missed the young woman's close proximity... still though she could not bring herself to change her mind. 

Yaz turned to the leave and The Doctor called out.

'Yaz.'

'Yes Doctor?' Yasmin looked her friend hopefully. 

'I umm. I think I'll be away until after New Year actually. If you could let Graham and Ryan know I would be really grateful. I'll buzz when I'm back.' The Doctor could have sworn she heard Yaz's heart crack as she took a deep breath of the icey air. 

'Wow. OK then. Where are you going? I thought we were on for tomorrow?'

'Last minute plan change. Enjoy the time with your family Yaz. I'll see you around.' Before Yaz could utter another word The Doctor had closed the Tardis doors falling back on them as she did so before sliding slowly to the ground. Her double thundering hearts threatened to burst from her chest. She had to leave... she needed to give Yaz space to move on with a life that could not involve her.


	2. What the Dickens?

Having sat on the floor for at least an hour The Doctor finally pulled herself to her feet and leant against the Tardis Console. Why did Christmas have to ruin everything. The Doctor shook her head and started to fiddle with wires poking out from a button close to her left hand. She needed a distraction. Anything to take her mind off of... She couldn't say it. She had to stop thinking like this. 

The Doctor whisked away to her library and sat in a leather bound arm chair with a book that would take at least eight days to read. That would waste some time. Time. Time was her blessing and her curse...always too much time. Too much time to dwell and over think things. 

The Doctor started reading and was only 20 pages in when she heard the chime of midnight coming from the grandfather clock nearby. Almost immediately after the last stroke of twelve a loud crash hit against her library doors. Jumping from her chair The Doctor held up her sonic screwdriver pointing it in the direction of the loud clinking crash. 

'Who goes there?' The Doctor actually felt a little alarmed. No one had broken into the Tardis before. 

A low moan came from behind ithe wooden door and slowly ever so slowly the handle began to move. 

The Doctor took a step forward poised for action. She was scared of course but bravery was her biggest asset. 

The sound of metal scraping together suddenly grew louder and louder as the door to her library slowly began to open. Their stood before her was a figure wrapped in chains. A ghoul as white as a cloud of dust it's jaw tied up by a cloth on top of it's head.

'What are you? 'The Doctor managed to choke out.

The grizzly character reached up to the top of it's head and pulled on the cloth like material to allow it's jaw to hang open. 

'Doctor.' The creature spluttered with a dry and scratching mouth. ' You do not recognise me? It's Charles we met many moons ago.'

'Mr Dickens? Charles Dickens? ' The Doctor put her screwdriver down.'What on earth has happened to you sir? How the devil are you? '

'The Devil is right Doctor .... I died many many years ago.' 

'I'm so sorry.' The Doctor scratched her head and looked sadly at her old friend. 'I barely recognised you there. What's with the chains? '

' Doctor I did not heade my own advise. I penned A Christmas Carol yet did not learn from my own tales.'

'Is there anything I can do Charles? Can i help. What brings your here?' 

'Ah Doctor. I am here to help you remove the chains that way heavy upon your own shoulders.' The ghost like creature laughed callously. 

'Chains? I see no chains?'The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly. 

'These chains are not of this world Doctor. You help people... You are brave and courageous... But you do not look after others hearts. You think only with this.' The spectre tapped at it's hollow head. 

'I must be dreaming.' The Doctor pinched herself. 'My patience is waning. Why are you here and what are you? ' 

'Scan me with your clever device Doctor.' The fiendish looking man laughed and The Doctor did as she was told. 

'Your dead. ' The Doctor gasped. ' I have never met a real ghost before. Sure I've met things that look like ghosts... act like spirits ...sound like them even but...'

The ghost yelled on the spot to interrupt The Doctor's rambling . ' Doctor. Quiet. I am here to help as you have helped so many others. Tonight you will be visited by three spirits. Take care to understand the lessons they teach and you will find away to remove the chains you hold in another realm.' 

' Three more ghosts? ' The Doctor grinned. 'Brilliant. Will they all be famous? '

'DOCTOR. ' The spirit shook violently. ' insufferable fool. You will pay attention tonight . Pay attention and just maybe we can be your salvation for once.' With that the ghost ran forward thrust itself through The Doctor's body and disappeared into the Tardis walls. 

'Wowzers. Now that's just made Christmas a hell of a lot more interesting.' The Doctor shook herself to try and make the cold feeling leave her skin. She looked at the clock and wondered when the next spirit will arrive. Usually it was her dictating time... Suddenly she realised she was powerless against the dead as time to them did not exist.


	3. The first spirit

It was 1am by the time the next spirit showed signs of arrival. Scared and slightly excited The Doctor sat patiently waiting for the next ghost to appear. She had not believed in the spirit world until this very night. She believed in parallel universes ...sure they were tangible... But ghosts ...usually there was an alien explanation. 

As the clock chimed one The Doctor saw a glow immediately appear before her very eyes. A small child appeared surrounded in a soft yellow aura at her feet. 

'Hello there. Who might you be little one? ' The Doctor cocked her head intrigued.

'I am the ghost of Christmas Past Doctor and I am here to show you a very spcial day in time.'

'Oh excellent. I like Time travel . Did you know i'm actually a time lord?'The Doctor knelt next to the child talking like an ever so slightly patronising primary school teacher. 

The glowing child did not even smile making The Doctor take a slight step back in the other direction. This child was not like any she had known.

' Take my hand I will take you to a time you... '

'I know I know... I've read the book.'The Doctor rolled her eyes. 'A past I have forgotten. I'll be surprised if you can find one. I'm excellent at time keeping...great memory too. Too good actually. ' The Doctor's face suddenly fell solemn. She remembed every heart break... Every death and every departure of close friends. 

'No Doctor. Tonight I will show you another's past. I'm afraid the lesson you must learn can only be found from another's history that you would not dare venture. 

Suddenly intrigued The Doctor took the small glowing child's outstretched hand. Without even a glimmer of movement The Doctor was in what looked like Yaz's flat. 

The Doctor's forehead frowned in realisation. 'Why have you brought me here. ' The Doctor's breath caught as she spotted a young 16 year old Yaz stood alone at her parents flat window. 'We must leave. This I very wrong. If I alter anything here it could mean no more Yaz. ' The Doctor glared at the tiny spirit .

'Strange Doctor.' The spirit laughed. 'You are not really here. This is not time travel we are but taking a look into another timeline. You cannot touch... Speak to...or effect anything here.' 

The Doctor tried to put a hand on the teenage Yaz's shoulder and sure enough her hand fell straight through as if she were invisible. 

'Watch and learn Doctor.' The spirit gestured to towards Yaz's parents as they entered the room.

'There you are Yasmin. I've been calling you from down the hall. Why wont you come and join in with the games next door? Your Uncle is so cross you will not. Your cousin Sonny is so dissapointed. You know how much he likes you. He's even got the mistletoe out ready' Yaz's Mum laughed lightly. 

'Mum. I'm don't like Sonny like that you know I don't.'

'Yasmin Khan. Do not start that again. It's Christmas Day can't you just make an effort.' 

' You want me to date someone I can't ever love just because it's Christmas Day?? ' Teenage Yaz looked at her mum incredulously.

'Yasmin. I'm not asking you to marry Sonny. Just try and see if there could be feelings.' 

Young Yaz looked at her Dad for back up but saw none there. ' I won't ever have feelings for Sonny!' Yaz stamped her foot defiantly. 

'Why Yaz? Why wont you try for me?' Yaz's Mum implored to her daughter. 

'Why can't you just accept that I'm gay Mum. I wont ever have feelings for Sonny or any other boy you put my way.'

The Doctor watched the exchange between Najia and Yaz intently. The Doctor had never known for sure whether Yaz could like her or if she was even that way inclined. The Doctor shook her head. This was wrong... she should not be learning things about Yaz without her consent. 'Spirit. I wish to leave. I get it... Yaz is gay. Let's move on. I shouldn't invade her privacy like this.' The Doctor started to walk away when the childlike spirit pulled her back.

'We can leave when you understand why you are here.'

'I get it. I get that Yaz is gay and that maybe ...just maybe Yaz might be interested in me. But it can't happen I can't offer her a normal life. Spirit you know my life as good as I know my own I'm sure and I cannot offer her the kind of lifestyle she deserves.'

'That Doctor....' The spirit pointed back to the conversation happening between young Yaz and her parents. 'That Doctor is exactly why you are here.'

'Yasmin Kahn why wont you just try to be normal. Why do you have to embarrass us. We are your family! ' Yaz's Mum acted likes she was scolding her daughter. 

'Normal? You think normal is being with a guy? Well if that's normal Mum you can take it and shove it. I don't want to be normal.' 16 year old Yaz's eyes brimmed with tears and it broke the Doctors heart to see her friend so young and desperate. 

'Yasmin Kahn. Go to your room. Your 16 you know nothing of the world. Get out-of my sight.'

The Doctor stood shocked by Najia's utterance and watched with sadness as young Yaz ran from the room.

'Do you understand now Doctor.' The spirit spoke and with a click of it's fingers they were in Yaz's bedroom.Young Yaz was sobbing into her pillow muttering over and over. 'I don't want to normal. I don't want to be normal.'

The Doctor gulped visibly. 'I understand spirit. Yaz had bad Christmas's and yet still she can embrace them and you think i should do that too. '

'Stupid.' The spirit hissed. 'Listen.'

The Doctor turned her attention back to young Yaz. 

'Please.' Yaz looked up to the sky above. 'Someone take me away from here. There has to be someone out there for me. ' The teenager pulled a pillow in tight and hugged it close to her chest. 'I don't want to be normal .'The young girl repeated again quietly her voice now a whisper. 

The Doctor got it. She couldn't say it out loud but boy did she get it. 

The spirit looked at The Doctor with a smirk on it's face. 'Finally Doctor.' The spirit took The Doctor's hand and suddenly they were back in the Tardis.

'This doesn't change anything.' The Doctor frowned trying to convince herself as she turned her back on the cackling spirit.


	4. The second Spirit

Before The Doctor even had time to collect her thoughts a booming voice rang out from the console room in the Tardis. The Doctor ran as fast as her feet could carry her towards the noise. This Christmas Eve was turning out to be a lot more interesting than The Doctor had previously expected. 

'Hoho !! Merry Christmas Doctor.' 

'I assume you are the next spirit?' The Doctor honed her screwdriver in onto the cheery looking father Christmas like fella sat on the edge of her Tardis console. 

'You would assume right my dear. I am the ghost of Christmas present and I am here to guide you now this very Christmas Day.' The spirit held up his velvet red robed arm. 'Here, take my arm. '

Skeptically The Doctor rose an eyebrow and touch the arm offered to her. In a moment she was back in Yaz's home. 

'Why spirit ? Why bring me here again. Do I have nothing more to me than Yazmin Khan? I've read the book. I get how Christmas Carol goes.. Shouldn't I be learning how to alter my own life?'

'Ah dear Doctor.' The sprit laughed from his belly. ' Why can you not accept what is right in front of you. Sometimes altering your life means accepting others into it.' 

Before the Doctor could speak her Yaz... current day Yaz strode into the room and placed plates and cuttlery on her family dining room table. The Doctor watched silently as she studied the beautiful curves of her friends face. She could not tie Yazmin to her dangerous life... Nothing ended well for the ones she loved. 

'Yaz!' The young police officers Mum called as she came into the room. 'There you are love. Where's The Doctor?' 

Yasmin gulped visibly. 'She's not coming.'

'Oh Yaz. I'm sorry. ' Najia rubbed her daughters shoulder. 

'Nothing to be sorry for Mum.'

'You cared for her. I could tell.'

'It doesn't matter. She doesn't feel the same.' Yaz wandered to the window and gazed out to where the Tardis stood. 

The Doctor watched with an aching heart as Yaz reached out and touched the glass between her and The Doctors home. 

'Go down and speak to her Yaz. I'm sure she will come up.' Naija looked out to the police box also. 

Yasmin laughed sarcastically. 'Honestly Mum you're always trying to set me up. If it's not Sonny it's the Doctor. I'd have never thought I'd see the day you would want me with a woman. You must be desperate to marry me off now.' Yaz scoffed and starred her Mum in the eye. 'Maybe I should have tried harder with Sonny after all. I think I've finally realised that you don't ways get what you want out of life.'

'Yaz. I was wrong to have tried to make you date Sonny. I've apologised before and I'll apologise again. I was wrong and ignorant. One day you will find a woman that will love you and it will be perfect and I will be happy that you are finally happy.'

'Oh Mum.' Yaz sniffed and looked back at The Tardis. 'Why couldn't I have been born normal.'

The Doctor watched Yaz plea for absolute opposite of what she had begged for as a teenager and her chin quivered. Was it her fault that Yaz was doubting her true self?

'Sweetheart.' Najia pulled her daughter close. ' You are wonderful. You never made my job as your Mum very easy but I wouldn't change that for the world. You made me a better person Yasmin and the world is better for you being in it. ...just as you are.'

'Thanks Mum. I need to get my feet back on the ground I think.' Yaz looked at the Tardis and suddenly it disappeared. 

The Doctor watched choked as tears fell from her friends eyes. 

'The Doctor is coming back after New Year.' Yaz spoke through sobs to her Mother... And I'm not going back with her. I need to move on. Focus on my job. Maybe find someone one day...i just need to focus on work.'

The Doctor felt the ground beneath her feet move... Or so she thought when she realised she was close to fainting. Life without Yaz. Yaz was going to leave her. The Doctor grabbed for the spirits arm and suddenly she found herself alone and outside in a damp field. 

The Doctor yelled to the spirit that had disappeared from sight. 'Take me back please. I need to see her. Take me back.' The Doctor pulled out her Screwdriver but in the spirit world it was useless.


	5. The Third Spirit

'Spirit take me back!!! ' The Doctor yelled to the sky desperate to do something to get back to Christmas present. She had to see what happened next. 

The Doctor looked forwards ready to run when she spotted a hooded figure in the field a few metres away. 

'Are you the third spirit?'

The ghost refused to or could not speak. Instead it raised a bone like hand and pointed in the direction of a building beyond. 

'You must be the ghost of Christmas yet to come... If I was going to hazard a guess that is. ' The Doctor spoke with jest and spite. 

Picking up her heels The Doctor ran towards the stone building before her. She could hear talking inside. She rushed at the double doors carefully eyeing the hooded figure following. This spirit she feared the most. 

Throwing the doors to the building open she found pews and people sat in a prayer like state facing an alter. At the top of the alter lay a box that distinctly looked like a coffin. 

The Doctor looked back to the spirit. 'What the hell is this?'

The spirit pointed towards the coffin urging The Doctor to move on. 

The pretty blonde time traveller looked tentatively to her left noting a collection of police officers in uniform. Dread filled the pit of The Doctor's stomach as she looked to her right and saw Graham and Ryan. It could not be. The Doctor turned to leave and the spirit was directly behind her urging her on. 

'Tell me spirit.' The Doctor spoke through gritted teeth. 'Please tell me I can change this.' The Doctor moved up the aisle and spotted Najia crying into a handkerchief. The Doctor shook her head refusing to believe what she knew in her heart. 

The spirit suddenly appeared infront of the time traveller and pointed down to the bronze plaque on the coffin. 

'Please don't make me read that. Just take me back spirit. I will change this.'

The spirit pushed The Doctor forward so she came face to face with name Yasmin Khan. The date only a year on from what it should have been the present. 

The Doctor slammed her fists down onto the coffin lid and knocked a frame over to her left. She grabbed the frame and read the piece inside. 'Yasmin Khan defender of the public, killed in action. ' Through tear strewn eyes The Doctor read of Yaz's bravery, she had died not in the Tardis but on the beat. Her brave Yasmin had died splitting up a hate crime and where had she been when this happened? ... No where. The Doctor clenched her fists. She had done everything to push Yasmin away because she was scared she would lose Yaz one day and because she had pushed her so hard she ended up losing her altogether in the worst way possible.

'If only I'd been there.' The Doctor leant on the wooden box. Please spirit take me home. I will change. I understand now. I've been selfish when I thought I as being selfless. In protecting my own hearts I have destroyed this beautiful young woman's. Take me back. I will change. I swear it. I will change.'

The Doctor slammed her fist down one more time but and in the blink of an eye she was back on the floor in her tardis in the centre of the Console room.


	6. A Christmas conclusion.

The Doctor patted herself all over and pulled out her sonic. It worked perfectly. She was back. The Doctor opened the Tardis door and yelled to a young boy on his bike outside. 'You there. Whay day is it? '

The boy looked confused. 'It's Christmas day of course!' The kid looked at The Doctor as if she was crazy and cycled off quickly in the opposite direction. 

'It's Christmas day! I haven't missed it! ' The Doctor yelled out loud. 

The Doctor was about to run from The Tardis when she remembered the delicately wrapped gift Yaz had placed in her hands the previous day. The Doctor ran back to the Tardis console and retrieved the gift she had never intended to open. Carefully and gently The Doctor unwrapped every layer with a slightly awed look on her face. When she got to the centre of the parcel she found a small gold faced watch with brown tan leather strap. It was Yaz's watch she was sure of it. The Doctor lifted the small time piece and a small folded up note fell to the floor. The Doctor reached down for the paper, unfolded it and read from the beautiful hand writing inside. 

'Dear Doctor . I know you are a time lord so this may be a strange gift but this watch has been mine since I was a teenager and I've had it with me ever since..through my first days police training and much more. Now I want to give it to you. I want you to have it to remember me by on your travels alone and (aslong as you keep it wound up!!) ... You will always know what time and what year it is where I am.. Where we all are ...and if you ever feel lonely you can look it and think of us and always know where in time we are. I'll always be looking to the skies thinking of you. Always. Merry Christmas. Yasmin.xx'

The Doctor held the watch to her beating chest and caught the faint smell of Yaz's perfume. How could she have turned Yaz away yesterday when that wonderful woman has just handed over such a beautiful gift. The Doctor felt sick. Was it too late to undo the damage she had done in pushing Yaz away? The Doctor thought of what she had seen that very night. Took a deep breath and surged into the unknown . All she did know is that she had to try and change the wrong path she had created. She just had to.

*******

It was 10am in the morning when The Doctor arrived at the door to Yaz's home. It was 10.05am when The Doctor eventually knocked. The Doctor knew she was already changing the time line of Yaz's life, she could feel it as she made the decision to stay and not disappear off into the Tardis. But the question that made The Doctor nervous was could she persuade Yaz to stay with her. Give her another chance. 

Najia was the one to open the door. 

'Yaz's Mum. Merry Christmas!!' The Doctor cheered loudly and lifted a massive bag of gifts filled with wine, treats and biscuits behind her back. 'These are for the family. I'm sorry for the late arrival. Yaz invited me yesterday so I hope it's not going to put you out too much if I join you after all?' The Doctor felt her cheeks grow warm. What if Najia turned her away? 

Yaz's Mum eyed The Doctor suspiciously then took a step back and allowed The Doctor across her threshold. 'Better late than never. 'Najia gently chastised the time lord.

'I hope so Yaz's Mum. I really hope so. Where's Yaz?' The Doctor could hardly contain the energy within her. She was bursting to see her favourite person. 

'She's in her room Doctor. Go ahead and see her.' Najia gestured towards her daughters bedroom door. 'But Doctor. Do not upset her. Not today.'

'Yaz's Mum I swear I will do everything in my power to not let that happen. ' The Doctor spoke solemnly before moving to knock at her companions door. 

'Mum what now! ' Yaz's voice called from the room beyond. 

'Can I come in?' The Doctor tentatively asked. 

'Yes the doors open!' 

When The Doctor stepped inside and gently clicked the bedroom door shut she saw Yaz standing on a chair reaching for boxes above a tall wardrobe. The police office was balancing precariously as it was but when she turned and saw the Doctor she lost her balance in an instant. 

'What are you doing here? ' Yaz managed to choke out before tumbling from her chair. Yaz closed her eyes and braced herself for a fall but found she did not hit the ground. She opened one eye at at time and looked up into the eyes of a blonde haired framed face. 

Gathering her composure Yaz stood up and crossed her arms. ' I said what are your doing here? I thought you were going and not to be back until the New Year? '

'Change of plans.' The Doctor shrugged her shoulders. 

Yaz rolled her eyes and was about to turn away. She was tired of The Doctors nonchalance. 

'I had to see you Yasmin.' The Doctor took all the jest from her voice and spoke with utter sincerity. 

'Why?' Yaz spoke with out looking her friend in the eye. 

'Because I ... I'm sorry Yasmin. I'm sorry for being a humbug yesterday. I haven't had good experiences with Christmas and I guess you could say I tend to push away the people I care about the most.' The Doctor watched intently as Yaz lifted her head to look her finally in the eye. 

'Because I'm an idiot for not accepting your invitation yesterday. ... Because actually... I lied when I said I didn't have a gift for you.' The Doctor held Yaz's gaze. She had to. She had to fix this.

'Why did you lie?' Yaz kept her face stoic. The Doctor wondered if this was the same untelling face Yaz used when interviewing criminals. If it was... It would work. 

'I lied because I was scared.' The Doctor pulled a purple wrapped gift from her pocket. 'Here open it.' 

'You're not scared now? ' Yaz couldn't help tease the Doctor slightly but she kept her face blank of emotion. 

The Doctor shook her head...then made a tiny sign with her fingers. 'Maybe a teensy weensy bit.'

Yaz couldn't help let a small laugh slip from her lips filling The Doctor with hope as she handed over the gift. 

'What is it? ' Yaz ran her soft fingertips over the beautiful wrapping. 

'Open it and find out.'The Doctor winked feeling butterflies in her stomach. It had been such a long time since another person made her stomach flip like that. 

Yaz ran her fingers under the edge of the paper and carefully unwrapped her gift. Inside was a brown leather box. The police office opened the lid and inside she saw the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen. 

'It's Gallifreyan precious metal.' The Doctor blushed.

‘It doesn’t exist anymore, well accept for the small amount in Tardis. Its impenetrable nothing in any universe has ever been able to break it. That is why we use it as a solemn promise.’ The Doctor could feel the heat rising all the way from her chest to the tips of her cheekbones. 

Yaz lifted the small ring encrusted in what looked like tiny diamonds. 

The Doctor continued to explain. ‘It’s an eternity ring. The indentations are fragments of stars. I collected them the last time we parted and embedded them into the metal. Only a time lord can affect the metal. Traditionally they have always been given to children, husbands and wives. It's a promise to always be there to protect the wearer. As I have given this to you it forges a psychic link between us.’ The Doctor gestured between herself and the young police officer. 

The Doctor tried to gauge Yaz’s reaction but the police officer gave away nothing. Perhaps the gift was too much after all. The Doctor worried she had made the wrong move and continued to ramble. ‘It’s not like I can read your mind or anything. It’s not like that. I’ll just know if you’re ever feeling threatened, sad or in danger. It’s nothing tangible… just a feeling.’ The Doctor held her hand to her chest. 

Yaz remained unmoved and quiet causing The Doctor to panic. The Doctor began to ramble faster than usual. 

‘I’m so sorry Yaz. It’s too much. I’m such an idiot.’ The Doctor raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed nervously. ‘I just wanted to show you …well tell you really how much you mean to me…damn. I’m such an idiot.’

‘Doctor.’ Yaz interrupted the time lord and The Doctor looked up directly into her eyes. ‘I have never received such a beautiful gift in all my life. It’s utterly perfectly.’

The Doctor sighed with relief. ‘You like it then?’

‘I love it Doctor. But …’ Yaz began to speak and stopped herself.

‘But what?’ The Doctor urged her friend to continue. 

‘It’s lovely Doctor, it really is the most wonderful gesture, but …why me. Have you given one to Graham and Ryan?’

The Doctor scoffed. ‘Oh no why would I give one to them?’

‘Well they’re your companions too Doctor. I understand the sentiment but why me?’ Yaz urged the time lord to explain further.

‘It’s obvious isn’t it Yasmin Khan?’ The Doctor could feel the hairs on the back of her neck begin to prickle.

‘I think I need you to tell me. You see, this morning Doctor I was thinking that I needed to put an end to my travelling with you … but right now I’m thinking that maybe that was the wrong decision after all … but Doctor I need you to be clear with me … no games. Yesterday …let’s be honest you gave me the cold shoulder and today you’re presenting me with this beautiful promise. I need you to be completely honest with me about what this means.’ Yaz’s voice cracked on the last sentence but otherwise stayed strong.

The Doctor took a step forward and held the pretty police officers hand in her own. ‘I love you Yasmin Khan. I have loved you since the day I fell into that train carriage. Since that first moment I’ve spent every second trying to push away the feelings I have for you but something happened to me last night and I realised keeping the truth from you was unfair. I know there has been something unspoken between us for a long time and I decided to keep you at arm’s length. I decided that it was unfair of me to encourage you to live a life with me because , one it’s dangerous, two I am an alien species, I will outlive you , three this always leads to heart ache and four life with me is never ..ever normal. I decided that protecting you from me was the kindest thing to do … but last night I realised something very important.’

The Doctor pulled the smaller woman closer, so close their knees almost touched. ‘I realised that it was not my decision to make. I realised that I should be brave and tell you how I feel and let you make your own choices. I’m sorry Yasmin. I understand if you need some time …that is something of all people I can give.’

Yasmin reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind The Doctor’s ear. ‘Silly Doctor.’ Yaz smiled. ‘I don’t want normal. Never have.’

‘That’s very good news.’ The Doctor could feel relief flood through her body. 

‘Yeah?’ Yaz smiled and closed the gap between them.

‘Yes.’ The Doctor leaned into the petite police woman and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

Yazmin pulled back for a moment and removed the ring from the box. ' This really is beautiful. '

'So are you.' The Doctor spoke softly feeling the red creep back up her neck. 

Yazmin hesitated before trying on the ring. 

'What is it? 'The Doctor queried worried. 

'I uhh. Where do you want me to wear it? ' It was Yasmin's turn to blush now. 

'On your finger of course.' The Doctor laughed and tried to pull her companion close but realised there was still hesitation. 'oh. The Doctor clocked the problem. You're asking me which finger. '

'On earth when people are given rings like this it's usually more for one thing than anything else. ' Yaz blushed a furious rouge. 'Not that I think it's that! I just... Well if we're dating... Are we dating? I could wear it in that place anyway... Or is it more right hand kind of jewellery?'

'It's an eternal promise and I don't want you to date anyone else because I love you... So... If you think it's appropriate....'The Doctor took the ring from Yaz and slid it onto the pretty brunette's left ring finger. 'One day I hope there will be another ring to add to this one too though. ' The Doctor leant forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Yaz's forehead. 

Yasmin sighed content and wrapped her arms around The Doctor. She had everything in her arms she could ever hope for. 

'I have one more thing for you.' The Doctor pulled Yasmin towards the bedroom door. 

'Doctor. I really don't need any more. All I wanted for Christmas really was you.' 

'Duly noted. Easy Christmas list for next year then. ' The Doctor winked. 'But there's just one last thing.' 

Yasmin allowed herself to be pulled through her families mysteriously quiet flat as the Doctor took her out to the balcony. 

' What on earth have you got for me out here. It's freezing. ' Yaz giggled as The Doctor wrapped her arms around her tight. 

'Look up.' The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver to the sky discreetly by her side and with a quick wave snow flakes began to litter the dark above in thick cloudy lumps. Quickly the the large flakes landed and started to build up all around. 

'Doctor. Who would have thought you were such a romantic at heart.' Yaz turned and kissed The Doctor this time pushing deeper than before. 

'I guess you just bring it out of me. 'The Doctor smiled feeling as if her hearts were going to burst. ' I wanted to ask you one more thing... And please do not think you need to say yes. It won't change anything. ' The Doctor closed her eyes and regretfully the coffin she has seen the previous night flashed before her eyes. 

'You can ask me anything. Honesty from now on Doctor. Remember what you said you cannot make choices for me.' Yaz reached up and ran her finger down the Doctor's cheek. She could have sworn she spotted a tear. 

'Will you travel with me indefinitely?' The Doctor asked at almost a whisper. 

'Well of course I will Doctor. I kind of assumed the ring... The I love you meant you wanted to stay travelling together.'Yaz laughed but noted the utter sincerity on The Doctor's face. 

'I mean like no coming back home regularly. I mean move in with me. Live and travel with me in the Tardis. I know it's a huge thing to ask. I wondered if perhaps you could take a sabbatical from work... I... It's up to you... I just know Yazmin Khan that I want to spend the rest of our days travelling together.' 

Yaz's heart thudded hard behind her chest. She couldn't believe her ears. Was it real... Surely she was dreaming. Every word that came from The Doctors mouth was literally from her very dreams. 

'Yes Doctor. Yes. Yes. Yes.' The pretty brunette threw herself back into The Doctor's arms. 

'Brilliant.' The Doctor kissed her new girlfriend. Relief also flooding through her body. 

'Can we leave now? ' Yaz's eyes gleamed excitedly. 'I already told Graham and Ryan you wouldn't be back until after New Year so we will get all that time to ourselves.'

'Really... But it's Christmas Day. ' The Doctor looked back into the flat. 

'Exactly and I can't think of better end to Christmas Day than flying away with you in my arms.' 

'Well of course.'The Doctor shrugged. Yaz was already giving her so much more than she ever imagined. She had been such fool to keep her feelings secret. ' It would be a total pleasure my love. I have so much I want to show you.'

'And I can't wait to see it all with you on my arm.' Yaz's eyes literally sparkled with happiness. 'There's just one thing I need to make absolutely clear. Something very important I didn't say earlier. '

The Doctor looked worried. 'Sure... Go on. 

Yasmin kissed the Doctor again. 'I love you too Doctor so very very much. ' 

The Doctor melted into her new girlfriends arms wrapping her long coat around the brunettes petite frame as snowflakes fell all around. Christmas she thought... was quickly becoming her knew favourite holiday.


End file.
